


Color Vision

by Birb_Whale



Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Read the notes for a bit more of an explanation, Synthenasia, Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale
Summary: As an Enderman Hybrid, Ranboo was used to a certain level of mistrust. He was used to people avoiding eye contact or avoiding him all together. Tommy always made sure to look him in the eyes.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100513
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1613





	Color Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this little short focuses a lot on Synthenasia! Synthenasia is a perception condition, when someone with synthenasia receives a certain type of stimuli, they experience something afterwards (see colors, taste things, feel things etc.). As I don’t have synthenasia of any form, some of this is going to be inaccurate. There are many different types of synthenasia and every thing something with synthenasia sees is going to be different to how someone else sees it! I am basing this entirely of how my cousin who has personality-color synthenasia experiences things. 
> 
> Personality- color Synthenasia ( Doesn’t have an actual name as far as I’ve seen) causes a person to see colors around people they know, a color that they feel represents that persons personality. They do not choose the colors and the meaning of the color changes based on the person. Colors can change over time. I mostly used color theory but I used my cousins experience with black and purple. Purple in her experience is a sign of someone living through something hard and coming out stronger for it. Black was a sign of mental struggle, suicidal thoughts, and possession(she was superstitious).

He doesn't know when it started.

He had always been able to see the colors, the halos that surrounded those around him.

His mother tells him it is his gift, the gift of his people. Eyes to see into the souls of those around him. To keep him safe.

People won't look him in the eye. Enderman consider it as a sign of aggression, to blatantly peer into another's soul like that.

He is half human too.

He wishes people would look at him.

Tommy is confusing.

He is loud and he is brash. They burn down a house together.

He is gentle and he is thoughtful. Tommy ensures he doesn't get in any trouble for the crime they committed together.

Tommy looks him in the eyes without a hint of fear.

Tommy is a beautiful shade of lavender that spoke so much of his character.

Tommy is his friend.

He is told Tommy is selfish

Irresponsible.

Reckless.

Single-minded.

Immature.

He knows better.

Tommy is lavender. A beautiful combination of pink, purple, and white.

He knows what purple means, no matter the shade. Purple speaks of pain, of a life so full of heartache. Purple speaks of maturity, of ambition.

There is so much purple in his shades of lavender.

Pink is a familiar tone, speaking of playfulness and compassion.

There are faint traces of pink within Tommy.

White is a rarer shade, showcasing the good intent of a person, of their innocence and kindness. Showcasing their isolation and the pressure put on them to be perfect.

There is so much white within Tommy's lavender.

He knows Tommy is selfless.

Tommy gave up 2 of his lives and his discs for a country that doesn't love him.

He knows Tommy is responsible.

He hears from Fundy of Tommys many gardens. How he speaks with flowers instead of words.

He knows Tommy isn't reckless or single-minded or immature.

Tommy knew he would get in trouble for burning George's house down and he made sure no one else would face consequences. He isn't single-minded. He is testing the limits L'Manburg has placed on him. Testing the soil. Is it good enough for him to create roots?

Tommy is exiled.

He grows closer to the cabinet of L'Manburg. He sits and he takes his notes. He makes his observations and gets to know them. He sees the faint colors around them.

Sees the Yellow surrounding Quackity. His energy turning into instability and irresponsibility.

Sees the Orange surrounding Fundy, his success blinding him to his Uncle's struggle.

Sees the Green surrounding Tubbo. His hope for healing being crushed under the weight of his guilt.

He visits Tommy.

He is worried. He has begun to see Tommy's lavender darken, wisps of black creeping into his beautiful halo.

He expresses his concern.

"Don't worry about me big man, I'm TommyInnit! I'm always fine!"

He returns to the cabinet.

Quackity's yellow has begun to gain streaks of red, of black. He begins to be more insistent that they pursue Technoblade.

He thinks of Technoblade's Gold. Of Phil's deep blue.

He gets a message from Tommy.

**_Hey Big man! I'm going to be leaving the SMP for a while, so don't worry about me if I'm not in Logstedshire._ **

Tommy says that he can still message him while he's away.

He thinks nothing of it.

He can do nothing as Phil is put on house arrest. He has been busy. Tensions are rising within L'Manburg.

Tubbo goes to finally visit his best friend in his exile.

Ranboo attends the funeral. He knows Tommy isn't dead. Has known for a week. He doesn't know whether or not to come forward with the knowledge or not.

He remembers the black beginning to corrupt Tommy’s lavender and decides not to.

Tommy needs the space to heal.

He says a few words at the funeral.

Phil and Techno's blue and Gold are absent.

 _They must know too_ he thinks to himself.

They keep in contact, though infrequent. He sends letters, and stupid jokes. Tommy sends news of his home. His new parrot. The raccoon he found.

Tensions continue to rise.

Less and less people spend time around him.

He hears the rumors.

Techno is a mob hybrid, so is he. He knows they distrust him because of it.

He starts to write Tommy more frequently.

Tommy is the one to bring up the idea of a visit. He is more than happy to agree. He arrives early to their decided meetup point. He is expecting his friend to look a little different. He is not expecting to be swooped up into the arms of his friend and flown to his home.

He spends the day with Tommy. Exploring, walking through his new garden, playing hide and seek with Tommy’s daughter, the raccoon he mentioned. Clara is a beautiful peach, a mix of happy yellows and playful pinks. He is sad to leave so soon. He was lonely within L'Manburg. Tommy leaves him near L'Manburg with a Sweet Pea tucked into his lapel. A small thank you for a fun day.

Tommy's Death had only worsened political relations with the SMP as a whole.

Tubbo blames Dream for Tommy's choice. Dream wants L'Manburg to bow to him.

They throw a festival. It was supposed to be peaceful. Dream had even agreed to abide by their rules. He knew Phil and Techno would be there, he knew Techno still hoped for the destruction of L'Manburg.

The Community House was destroyed. Dream was yelling, blaming Tommy. Tubbo was yelling right back,

"Tommy is dead" he cried "Even if he isn't, he has no relation to L'Manburg".

Dream just laughs.

Dream demands the disc.

Tubbo hands it over.

The president is tired.

Dream laughs when he receives the discs. He reveals his trump card, his alliance with Techno. They are going to destroy L'Manburg tomorrow. Dream laughs as he tells Tubbo that Tommy is alive but left because he hated Tubbo. Laughs as he pulls out Ranboo's memory book. Laughs as he reveals Ranboo's supposed betrayal. Laughs as he finally, finally looks Ranboo in the eyes, and he sees the almost pure black that surrounds him, what was once a beautiful red having long since been buried.

Quackity declares Ranboo a traitor. Dream laughs.

He dies a traitors death, held under water as he burn and drown simultaneously. He sees Tubbo and Fundy look away. Sees the rage in Quackity's eyes. Sees the pity in Nikki's as she watches. He knows Techno and Phil are there. Watching.

He respawns at home. Tommy is the only one to message and ask if he’s okay.

Tubbo is surprised when Ranboo tells him he isn’t going to fight for L'Manburg.

Fundy is surprised when Ranboo won't join his side.

Phil is surprised when Ranboo won't help destroy L'Manburg.

Nikki is surprised when Ranboo gets mad at her for blaming everything on Tommy.

Ranboo knows Tommy was innocent in this. He knows that the real problem is a country that creates child soldiers and then punishes them for behaving how they were taught to be.

He will not miss L'Manburg.

Phil offers him a place to stay.

"Did you know that Tommy was alive?"

"...No, to be honest mate, I thought Dream was lyin'"

"Why didn't you come to Tommy's funeral then?"

Phil is silent. It is answer enough.

"No thank you, I already have a place to stay".

Tommy picks him up and takes him home. He bandages his burns, holds him as he breaks down. Ranboo had never experienced death.Tommy speaks in gentle tones and tells of his own deaths.

He will not miss L'Manburg, but he will miss the people.

He looks outside at the Peonies and Queen Anne's Lace and thinks _I'll be okay._


End file.
